


[天才雷普利] 天师捉妖

by JiutunChen



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiutunChen/pseuds/JiutunChen
Relationships: Dickie Greenleaf/Tom Ripley, Tom Ripley/Peter Smith-Kingsley
Kudos: 2





	[天才雷普利] 天师捉妖

the fearless vampire killers, or pardon me but your teeth are in my neck

迪基×雷普利×彼得

暴风雪一连下了几夜才停下来。这天一出太阳，刺眼的阳光照在雪地上，地面便消融下去几厘米，徒留外墙上一片整齐的深色湿痕。汤姆·雷普利一直被困在室内，整日除了自娱自乐地跳舞弹琴，就是叫上迪基和一位负责打扫他们房间的保洁员下楼打牌。时间一长，连后厨做的菜式也大同小异，食不觉味。他和迪基都逐渐厌倦了这种一成不变的生活。

酒店大堂还留了一位侍从作为接待，这种鬼天气当然不会有人前来，因此这位接待无所事事，只能任由自己发霉。汤姆披了件外套下楼，正巧看到迪基在问前台接待要一只火柴。迪基穿着他那件翻领的深栗色法兰绒浴袍，嘴上叼着一只雪茄，朝汤姆扬了扬眉毛，算是打招呼。汤姆走到迪基身边：“嗨。”

“无聊吗？”迪基把烟泡吐到了他的脸上。

汤姆退了半步，烟雾散去，显现出一张完美的脸，迪基正懒散地对他笑，他又在炫耀他的美丽了。

迪基的浴袍没有系紧，胸膛因为长年累月的日光浴而显示出健康的小麦色，汤姆盯着他，几乎无法移开目光，好半天才说：“你今天打算做什么？”

“出去。”迪基吸了一口雪茄，轻飘飘地说。

“去哪？”汤姆问，“这周围除了雪什么都没有。”

迪基从浴袍的口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的羊皮图纸，炫耀似地在他面前晃来晃去，汤姆接过来翻看，那是一张画着繁复花纹的地图，地图的终点指向一座古堡，暗红色的纹路围绕着它流动，像是一种不祥的禁咒。汤姆好奇地端详道：“你从哪儿找到这个的？”

“浴室墙壁上有一道小暗门，我打开之后它就躺在里面了。怎么样，这算得上是意外之喜吧？”迪基洋洋自得，他把那卷羊皮地图猛地抽了回来，“好了！我要去换衣服了，等喝完下午茶，我们就出发。”

迪基向酒店借来一台雪橇。汤姆带了手表、一盒火柴和几粒坚果，迪基则什么都没带，有恃无恐地仿佛目的地是他的家。迪基拖着雪橇在大堂催促他，他只好手忙脚乱地从层层阶阶的楼梯一路小跑下来，迪基见他走近，便摘下礼帽扣在头上，侧身先行出门了。

冬天天黑得早，他们出发时，天色已经暗了下来。汤姆无意识间转头看了一眼身后的布达佩斯大饭店，悚然发觉这栋精整完美的建筑在秩序之下有种说不出的诡异，甚至带上了点阴森恐怖的色彩。直到迪基皱着眉头拍走他肩膀上的雪花和线头，汤姆才发现此时天空中已经飘起雪来。

汤姆和迪基坐在雪橇上，紧紧依靠在一起。他们在针叶林间滑行，偶尔有堆在树上的积雪滚落的簌簌声，汤姆用余光偷瞄着迪基，发现迪基并未注意到他，又往迪基的方向坐近了些。迪基饱满的右臂无疑也在紧紧地回应着他，汤姆畅想着他们亲密无间。他对这样的场景并不陌生，这不过是三年前去那不勒斯那辆火车上他行为的复制。他偶尔侧头去看迪基，这个动作经过了精心的设计，可以不引起对方注意而尽可能多地注意到对方。迪基却似乎毫无察觉，他取下眼镜擦去镜片上蒙着的那层他哈出的雾气。

风刮了起来，一片积雪落入汤姆的脖子里，他几乎是立刻就打了个寒颤。汤姆迟疑了一下开口说：“我很冷……”他抬起眼睛，那双浅蓝色的眼睛里充满了欲望，“我可以和你戴一条围巾吗？”

迪基和他对视，眉头微皱，最终转开了目光：“嗯……不行。”

汤姆缩了回去，解释说：“我不是那个意思……我是说，如果你不冷的话……”

“我看见那座城堡了，我看见它了！就在前面——还有暖黄色的灯，你看到了吗？我们到了！”迪基兴奋地站起身，大叫起来，雪橇还在滑行，他重心不稳，立刻摔了出去。汤姆停下雪橇，一步跨过想去拉他起来，他担忧地问：“你没事吧？”

“放心，我好极了。”迪基咳出嘴里的雪团，借着汤姆的力气站起来，又顺手拉着汤姆的胳膊开始奔跑，雪积得太厚，他们迈出的每一步都深深陷入雪地中。

天色越来越暗沉，终至一片漆黑，云雾遮盖月光，纯白无垠的雪地上只剩他们两人并排的脚印连在一起。

迪基敲了敲厚重的大门，无人应答，他伸手一推，门竟然没锁，“嘎吱”一声向他们二人敞开。“迪基，等等我，”汤姆跟在他身后小声说，“没有向主人打过招呼就随意进入，不太好吧？”

“嘘。”迪基回头瞪了他一眼，“实话告诉你吧，这个，”他晃了晃手中的羊皮纸卷，“一定是什么藏宝地图。外面只有我们的脚印，也就是说这里根本没人进出，门没有锁，说不定这座城堡里早就没有人住了。”

“没人住怎么会有灯？”汤姆喃喃道。

“你听说过千年烛吗？传说中用人鱼炼制成烛膏，火焰能燃烧千年不灭。”迪基幽幽的声音在空旷的城堡里响起，四面八方传来含混不清的回音。

汤姆顺着他的目光看去，城堡深处的灯火闪烁，影影绰绰映出几个跳动的人影，他被吓了一跳：“啊！”接着就听到无数个“啊”的回音在上空久久盘旋，汤姆惊魂未定之后又是一阵羞愧，神色也扭捏起来。

“你在害怕什么啊？”迪基皱着眉毛，有些不耐烦，“不是人还能是鬼吗，去看了就知道了。”

汤姆划起一道火柴，热气熏在他僵冷的手上。他们顺着这点细微的火光走进城堡最深处，走到那间大房间的门口，好像未卜先知似的，一名配剑的骑士端着杯盘为他们开门，他们立刻就被屋内黄金般的光芒照得眼花缭乱。富丽堂皇的宫殿内，无数人穿着盛装华服跳舞，他们身上戴着各种宝石制成的首饰，餐桌上的餐具银光闪烁，花朵盛放而释出新鲜香气，花纹繁复的厚重地毯吸收掉交谈笑语的杂声，只衬出琴声，歌声，酒杯清脆的碰撞声，汤姆感觉自己像是置身于梦境中，视觉和听觉都被完全填满了。

骑士恰到好处地为他们递上酒杯，汤姆辨认不出那腥红色的液体是什么，大概是红提汁，他浅尝一口，立马吐了出来——一股怪味！迪基不知道什么时候溜走了，汤姆在人群中辨认着，迪基正拉着一个女孩跳舞，他又露出了那种自得而风流的神采，叫汤姆几乎呕酸。

“嗨。”有人在背后点点他的肩膀，“你好像第一次来？我之前没见过你。”

汤姆转身，对上一双温柔而友好的眼睛，他们对视的瞬间，长久以来僵持在他身上的不自在感在一瞬间消失了，他伸出手：“嗨，汤姆·雷普利。”

“我叫彼得。”彼得的手掌温暖而细腻，一看便知道经过长年累月的精心保养。汤姆对比了一下自己粗糙的手指，不禁感叹之余有些羡慕。

“啊，请不要嫉妒……我是个钢琴家，因此，得保护好吃饭的家伙。”彼得俏皮地说。

“真的？我也弹过钢琴，可惜水平不够，只能在校会上表演。”

“你想听听我弹得如何吗？”彼得向他发出邀请。

“当然。”

也许是同类之间的气场互相吸引，汤姆和彼得一见投契。这种默契和他对迪基的感情完全不同——他对彼得是温柔的，像是共用一缸水的鱼类聚在一起吐泡泡一般相通；对迪基，却是在被天然吸引、容忍他傲慢无礼的同时唾弃他，在他张扬跳脱、浑身释放出光芒的时候无不嫉恨地爱慕着他。

在彼得流淌一般的琴音中，汤姆和他并肩坐在狭窄的琴凳上，彼得见状换了支曲目，汤姆的手指便加入进来四手联弹，手指与手指接触碰撞，好像两条密不可分的亲吻鱼。

冷风吹过，一瞬间大厅之内的所有灯火全部熄灭，酒杯清脆的碰撞声，歌声，琴声忽然都消失了。只剩下一片漆黑死寂。

彼得还在他身边。汤姆意识到身边的人还没有消失立即抓住了他的手，彼得顺从地任由他抓着，汤姆意识到他手中的温度正在急速流失，他焦急地想喊迪基的名字，嘴唇却被微凉的触感封上。那是彼得在吻他。他只感觉到彼得的嘴唇越来越凉，在他的下巴和喉结间逡巡了一阵，便狠狠地在脖子侧面咬了下去。

失去意识前一秒，他所感知的不过是尖锐的刺痛，血液流动的突突声音，以及逐渐模糊变幻的耳鸣。

汤姆感到身体在变化，他的四肢逐渐僵硬，发冷。周围的漆黑似乎凝成了实物，全方位挤压着他，窒息，胸闷，有什么东西埋在体内想要向外爆开，他猛地用双手向外一推，一股森然冷气呛进了他的鼻腔。

他坐了起来，后知后觉地感到一阵恐惧——他坐在一具棺材里。

在他的左右两侧，还有许多大大小小的棺材，“Jesus christ.”他下意识张口，却感到自己牙齿上多了什么东西——啊，是了，那是一对獠牙，正亲密地贴着他柔软的下唇。牙印，疼痛，咬，汤姆的头疼了起来，他下意识摸着自己脖子的侧面，印象中被彼得咬过的地方，那里有两个已经结痂的小洞，摸上去依然有被压迫的痛感。

他现在是……他现在是……吸血鬼！

荒谬的恐惧感将他从头淋到脚，他用指腹压着自己的獠牙，好像在测试自己会不会流血，但是伸回手指，除了苍白的肤色什么也没看到。

“汤姆！汤姆·雷普利！”是迪基的声音，他正向汤姆奔来，“你他妈的到底在搞什么鬼？我找了你整整七天，你——”

汤姆忽然镇静了下来，他的眼神微微闪烁，正以一种新奇的视角看向迪基，一个念头在心中形成。他身形一闪，刹那间便将迪基卷入自己的臂膀中，他抱着迪基，像坠入莱辛巴赫瀑布那样坠进那口棺材，两颗獠牙刺进迪基的动脉，那声音，熟悉的血液流动的突突声，以及初次在舌尖上尝到的甘美的血味。他抱着失去意识的迪基躺在棺材里，想象那是波光粼粼的湖面，有刺眼的阳光落在他们身上，一切罪行在光天化日之下消散，只是这一次不同于其他结局，七天之后，迪基会再次醒来。


End file.
